The Origin Of Slender Man
The origin of ' ' Slender Man''' ''' It was the night of Sam’s 18th birthday, I was 20yrs old and I wasn’t really into drinking, but it was my best friend’s birthday, so of course I went drinking with him; yes he wanted to go drinking. He rung me up and told me to meet him at the Jubilee, I just said, “yeah, yeah, whatever” and hung up. It was 10pm, so I got off the couch and picked up my wallet (even though the bears and other drinks are free.) I got quickly over there; opened the doors and sat down; hopefully, he would come over to me, when he showed up, but he didn’t show up. I stayed there for 2hrs and he showed up. He sat down next to me and he ordered to drinks. We accidently drank too much, so the bartender called us a taxi and got us in the taxi. We were drunk, so I said take us to the nearest forest, which he did and got us out. We walked for about 1hr and my friend had disappeared. My drunkenness stopped and I screamed for him. He answered and I walked towards where the sound came from and I found him, but his face was different and he was taller and thinner. I asked what happened and he told me he was wandering (looking for me) and he was knocked out. He said he woke up and tried to get up, but he couldn’t. He saw a scientist looking person; he said to him in a mad man’s voice “this won’t hurt a bit” and turned on a machine. My friend fainted and woke up only to be looking at a T.V. and the mad scientist said in a much more... childish voice, “Just look at the screen” he said after what seemed like 2hrs he felt the need to kill naughty little kids. The man brought in a naughty child, who had a blind fold on and he said that he looked at the child and she fainted the mad man laughed and said, in an accomplished something voice “Yes, yes, YES, it worked now go my creation into the forest where you friend is” I woke up on the ground, in the same forest and I got up, then walked and looked for my friend. I found, he looked at me and dropped on the ground, I felt happy, unbeatable and now I must look for children that have been naughty. I know how to lure them make pages, 8 to be exact then send them a message saying look for the pages and you will get a prize. Many children I have devoured and many will come to me. Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Wall of Text Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Shit Category:Pasta Claiming To Be Real While It's Quite Obviously Fake